My paranormal activity Wait what? JONAS!
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: When a young Olympic trainer who was finally able to compete in it gets sent to military camp breaks out and thinks her training is all for nothing.She meets the Lucas family not normal. Crappy summary good story.
1. Prologue

Take my hand tonight

Prologue Milei's POV (Her name is pronounced Miley but it's completely different.)

I was in a new neighbourhood I don't know how I ended up here but I did. I felt the wind in my face as I ran at impossible speed. No, I'm not immortal; I'm a trained track runner. I was shipped off to a camp to teach me to be a better person. I was a good person. I was sent away because of my devil of a brother. He was the one to be sent away. I did have an attitude but I knew when to use and when to not use it. My brother would destroy everything! Then blame it on me, that's why I was sent away. But I broke out and I run too fast for them. I am Milei Hanson, I am 17 and this was going to be my first year in the Olympics. I was training for 3 years! I was finally old enough then my brother had to crush my dream. 3 years of all healthy junk, running more and more miles each time, straining to pull myself faster and faster, all for nothing! I would have to wait another 4 years to compete again. I would be 21. This year it was held in Tokyo, Japan. I learned Japanese as well. I reached the end of the street. I was also very skilled at gymnastics. I kept running even though it was the end of the street I did flips across the road and stuck the landing. I stopped to take a breath; my heart was beating like a drum, throat dry. Drinks, where to get something to drink.


	2. Trainer meet JONAS

Take my hand tonight.

Chapter 1 Nick's POV

My brothers and I were having a good time walking down to the park to play soccer. (Including Frankie.) Well first Joe tossed the soccer ball up and smacked him in the face and he made a funny sound. It was so funny. We were telling hilarious stories until we reached the park.

"Ok Joe and I are together. Kevin, you and Frankie. Joe and I have the ball first." I was goalie so was Frankie and Kevin and Joe started. Wow, Kevin was doing a whole lot better than last time. The ball was coming my way. "Joe! Defence! C'mon you're sucking!" I screamed at him. Finally he knocked the ball from Kevin. My attention was distracted when I saw something move really fast across the road. It stopped.

"Nick, Nick what are you looking at?" Kevin said waving his hand in front of my face.

"There's something over there." I said quietly.

"Huh?" Joe said and looked over where I was. "Dude, there nothing there." I looked over and it was gone. I swore I saw something. Oh well I just have to focus on the game.

15 Minutes later

The score was 6-3. We were winning. Well essentially the game was over because Frankie was being a bad sport and throwing a fit because they were losing. We were going to the snack counter for food. I saw that shadow again. Maybe the heat was getting to me. After all it was about 90 degrees outside. Joe was ordering.

"Ummmmmm...I'll have a cheeseburger and a... ummmmmm... Dr. Pepper." Took him long enough. Kevin was already chowing down on his hot dog.

"And I'll have a diet coke and 2 hotdogs."

"2 hot dogs?"

"Hey Kevin had 3."

"True." We had our food and sat down on at a picnic table. Our mom packed Frankie a lunch. Typical. Of course Frankie was begging for me to buy him a soda. Nope he gets insane when he has sugar. Not kidding.

**Milei's POV**

I was running around this neighbourhood like no tomorrow. I was dodging every corner because granted someone was looking for me. I saw a park. I ran into it and climbed a tree. I was like a squirrel. Actually I met a squirrel up there. I spotted a figure in the soccer field. Wait...there are four. I've seen them somewhere before. *THUMP*

"OW!" I shrieked. I fell out of the tree and hit my head. I saw the figures moving away. Where were they going? I know who they are now! They're the boys from the band JONAS. The Lucas boys. I ran to the other tree by the snack bar. Jumped high up in the tree. I was eavesdropping. Oops.

"Dude, I think you're going a little crazy because there is no one there when you see that shadow thingy er whatever." Joe the straight-kind of wavy haired singer said.

"I'm not I swear I see it. Just it's gone whenever you look. Whatever the hell it is." Nick the curly long haired drummer said. My favorite one of them all.

"Whatever it is doesn't exist. I think the heats getting to you. Drink more of your diet coke." Kevin the ultra curly guitar player said. Nick shook his head and ate his hot dogs. Oh great I've become a stalker. Shit.

"Anyway to get off the subject I can't wait for the Olympics in a month. That one track runner her last name is Hanson. What's her first name?" Joe said snapping his finger s to remember my name.

"Milei Hanson you mean?" Nick said.

"Yeah that's her. She seems really good. Isn't she competing in gymnastics and track and swimming?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if she's in swimming." Kevin said.

"She seems great at it. Another thing she's good at is being beautiful." Nick said and Joe slapped the back of his head. "Sorry." I giggled because it was actually funny. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hey is that tree ringing?" Uh-oh. Got to go, gotta run fast.

"Gah!" I screamed. My foot was stuck on a branch. I fell down being suspended by my foot stuck.

"Hey were you eavesdropping on us?" They all got up from the table.

"Maybe, well actually I was in the tree collecting...leaf samples. You know for science." I was lying because they couldn't see my face. Otherwise they would have recognized me.

"Nick, spin her around." Joe ordered. He spun me around. They got one quick look of my face then I fell to the ground and hit my head... again.

"Oh my gosh it's her!!!! It's Milei Hanson!!! The Olympic trainer!!!!!" They all started flipping out except for Frankie.

"Yeah your point being?" I said sitting up and rubbing my head.

"We're your biggest fans!!" Kevin said all of them stepping forward.

"You're pretty!" Nick said and Joe slapped him again.

"Ok yeah would you like a medal? Now if you don't mind my head really hurts. Thank you for spinning me I could have managed it myself." I said I stood up and I took one step forward and my world started spinning. One of them grabbed my back.

"Um... are you ok?" I recognized the voice. Nick.

"Yep just fine. A little dizzy but I'm fine." I took another step and fell back down. "Ok no I'm not I think I have a concussion. Thanks a lot I appreciate it." I flipped my brown with tiny little blonde highlights behind my back and they grabbed my arms and helped me up. Next thing I know I'm at their firehouse. They sat me down and I had ice pressed to my head. Their parents came downstairs. Their dad started flipping out.

"So now I'm ultra famous? Just because of the Olympics?"

"Yeah essentially. Where do you live? We'll take you home."Joe said grabbing a pair of car keys.

"Uh, about that..."

"What?" Nick asked leaning on that counter.

"I don't have a place to stay right now. Well currently."

"Why?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

"It's kind of a long story. But I ran a little too far and I bet my family thought I already took the plane to Tokyo."

"Oh sweetie you can stay here. If you need to but take the plane already it's a month and a half away." Mrs. Lucas said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Mrs. Lucas I couldn't I'm afraid I would have to train non-stop. I need to make up for a little lost time."

"We have a gym just down the hall. It has a treadmill."

"Um well I guess that would be okay. I guess I could crash on the couch."

"No you get the guest room."

"You have a guest room? In a firehouse?"

"Yeah we had it built in."

"But I don't have any clothes with me."

"We'll take you shopping."

"Uh...mom I think you will. You know girl to girl." Nick said.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Their mom and I started laughing and she grabbed her keys and we went.


	3. Finding out the real JONAS family

Chapter 2 Milei's POV

We bought a whole shit load of clothes, none too fancy of course. When did I become a foul mouth? Not a potty mouth, just I'm on my way. Wait maybe I should drop the F-bomb. Sure what the heck, Fuck. There I said it. The Lucas boys are none too more than me. They have a pool in the back and everything! It is awesome! Oh now that's why their mother bought me a few bathing suits. Oh-h-h-h. Apparently they are potty mouths the whole family. I have to go to school with them...oh bloody hell. What fun that'll be! I just found out what state I'm in, New Jersey. It can climb to serious temperatures here. It's funky. I heard Joe talking to someone in the hallway. Eavesdropping again! Yays!

"Demi, why don't you come over tomorrow after I go to school...yes, I still go to school...well frankly I don't give a crap...just come over...fine, bye." He must be talking to Demi Lovato. Whoop-Dee-doo. I walked out the door acting as non-chalauntly as possible. I was in my training clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Gym, training, Olympics, lost time; yeah I kinda need to train."

"Whatever." He said and he went into his room. So they have rooms now I thought it was just one big room. As I walked down the hall I ran into Kevin. I flinched.

"What was that for?"

"I'm startled easy." I said and went past him. I got on the treadmill and set the speed at 20 miles per hour. And that's actually slow for me. I bumped it up about 10 more mph. So I was going about 30 to 35 mph. I was listening to my IPod. I always need to listen to Lady Gaga to get in the mood it convinces me to go faster. Paparazzi came on. Oh yeah. I started singing along.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi." Then Nick came in and scared the living daylight out of me. I slipped but didn't fall. I ripped an ear bud out of my ear.

"Good lord you scared me, Nick!"

"Sorry and you're going pretty fast. How fast?"

"35 mph. Proud of it."

"Cool." Then he started to fiddle around with it. I slapped his hand. "OW!"

"Don't screw up the speed unless I'm ready."

"Ok ow." He said blowing on his red hand.

"Is it really that red?"

"Yes that hurt. Bad. You're strong."

"Olympic strong. Now let me see." I said turning it off and grabbing his hand. I took him downstairs. "Here ice. You'll be fine I just probably smacked a little too hard."

"A little?"

"Shut up."

"Wanna go in the pool tomorrow after school?"

"I was planning on it. And I am in swimming."

"Just wondering have you ever been on steroids to help you win?"

"What!? You think I'm a druggie?! They test you before you go in the Olympics they test you for that! Sure just jump to conclusions!"

"No I didn't know! Ok Jesus Christ on a crotch!" We both just started laughing our asses off. I almost peed my pants because I was laughing so hard.

"Where did you come up with that?!" I said laughing insanely.

"I don't know!" We settled down.

"Ok that was a little inappropriate. Well its 10 o'clock I'm going to bed. I have to go to stupid school with you 3." I said walking away.

"Wait... you don't like us very much do you?"

"Not typically. It was just a sudden encounter. Later, I have to sleep." I said and climbed up the fire poles to the upstairs and got to the guest room.

Nick's POV

Why didn't she like us? Well...she was a little snobby. Well I asked if she was on drugs is because Joe is on heroin for no good reason, and essentially Joe is rubbing off on Kevin. They have their nice moments but I was a little like them. I am a fricken' potty mouth. I guess I should go to bed. It's late.

Next day

I woke up feeling like shit. Still going to school...Milei was up and called Joe a queef because she caught him on heroin. I almost died laughing at his reaction. Screaming like a 5 year old. Ha, ha it's funny when you see your 17 year old brother rolling on the floor throwing a tantrum. I came out and started laughing and he bit my leg. Then I called him a donkey rapping shit eater and that just made the whole situation worse. I called for my mother but it didn't help she was drunk off her ass. When did she become an alcoholic oh yeah a year ago. I am 17. Why I said that is a mystery to me. I got in our limo and we drove to school without Kevin. Oops. We arrived at school and I had forgotten I didn't do my homework. Oh well a few zeros isn't going to hurt. My grade for science was already a 65 I have a D so technically I wasn't failing. So I'm fine. Kevin ran up all scratched up.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"I climbed a tree trying to look for you guys and got mobbed by squirrels."

"Idiot." Milei said coming up eating something.

"What are you eating?"

"Honestly I don't know I found in my temporary locker. It's tangy, salty, and I think that's a gummy worm." She took it out of her mouth. "O-k that isn't a gummy worm that's a real worm. E-w-w-w-w." Just then Kevin screamed like a little girl. She flicked it in his face. He ran down the hallway screaming. Then Milei turned to a random person with their back pack open and put it in there. Then she walked off to her next class.


	4. Why is my family messed up?

Chapter 3 Nick's POV

I saw Milei in her first class being asked for her autograph several times. She was surrounded by a whole crap load of people. I laughed and ran to my next class. Biology, with Ms. Tyrann, Or Ms. Tyrannosaurus. I called her that once, yeah I did the time. IN detention. Luckily I busted out Nick Lucas doesn't get detention. That's not the way I roll. Yays! We have a substitute, who looked like a prostitute. I'm not kidding she had like piercings all over and looked really bad. I thought she was going to do a lap dance for us. Nope she was actually there to teach. But she sucked at it, we would ask to go to the bathroom and she said whatever and eventually people were just leaving the classroom and half of them went missing. I was like wow. And I just left the classroom and she didn't even notice I was watching from the outside and she looked up and saw everyone was gone. She was freaking out screaming "AM I BEING PUNKED??!!" and it was so funny I caught it all on tape and it's going on YouTube. I don't know why but I'm thinking about buying a journal just for funnsies. Kevin has one, but his is like a pussy's. He says dear diary. WTF. Whatever I just essentially ditched school. I went over to the store and bought a journal. Crap...I need man pills. Like uberly. Maybe I should get happy pills for Joe. He's seemed depressed lately. No idea why. Hey there's Kevin, who was mobbed by squirelles.

"Hey, Kevin!" I screamed in his ear. He broke out of his trance, whatever he was thinking about. "What were you thinking about?"

"The squirelles in the tree. And I swear I have seen a man hide in the bushes at our house."

"Oh you mean Shane, Joe's friend, I was attacked as well. He apparently paid him to scare the hell out of us. After I found that out I would punch him when he attacked me."

"Really? But those squirelles were as scary as fuck."

"OK seriously if we have to go for rabies shots, I'm going to be pissed at you. FOREVER."

"Whatever, Dad fired the assistant again."

"Another one fired? Jesus Christ on a crotch."

"Ha. That's funny."

"Sup chicken butts." Milei said coming back from her locker. "I found out what I was eating."

"What?"

"Chicken liver, pig butt, goldfish, and Doritos."

"What the fuck was that shit!"

"I just told you and yes it was shit but it was...good."

"Ew-w-w-w." The she did a mini evil laugh. We were walking out of the school. And Milei was on the line with some French dude. How do I know, she was speaking French.

"Je veux ton amour. Je le lui Donne." The last part was "That's what she said". She hung up with him angrily. And let out a frustrated sound.

"What was that about?" Joe asked.

"My Olympic planner I need to catch a plane soon. Yeah, good luck finding me a flight."

"Why?"

"Because most of the flights are sold out. Currently."

"Sold out!? How is that possible?"

"Everyone is flying out to see it and the Olympians, as a call them, are flying to out to get there."

"Can we go with you?" Kevin asked.

"I'll try. Just I need my agent. And I will be in SO much fucking trouble when I get home after this."

"Why?"

"Huge story. Emphasis on the huge."

"I think I can keep up."

"Ugh Fine. I was sent a letter that I could compete the Olympics. Of course I said yes so 3 weeks before the Olympics my brother gets pissed because I'm famous and he starts doing the craziest fucking bad things and he blames on me. Him being mommy's angel she believes him, so I get sent away to military camp for being a "Bad seed". I try to break out twice, I get caught. 3rd time's a charm. So I start running not sure where the hell I'm going. I wind up in your neighbourhood. I find you guys in the field; I stalk you a little bit. And yes I was eavesdropping, by the way Kevin here's your wallet back, I pick pocketed. And now my parents still think I'm in military camp while they're on the plane to Tokyo. But sadly I'm getting yelled at because I have a deadline for when I'm supposed to be there. This is in a week. I'm running out of time and we're having trouble finding a flight. Can you help?" Milei said out of breath.

"We do have a private jet. 2 actually since my dad's an actor. We could take you there."

"Didn't think of that. But if you got a plane then yes you can come. Front row stadium seats."

"You can do that?"

"They listen to me since they know I can rip their heads off."

"I don't believe you." The she picked Joe up like a cat by the back of the neck. With three fingers. "Ok, ok put me down!" she put him down. I took out my journal (man pills) and started writing in it. We were home now.

**February 17**

**7:25 pm**

I need man pills but still, Milei just picked Joe up and it was funny as hell. Well, I mean again. Except I think my mom offered her a shot and she took it now she's probably high. Because I just saw her drink Vodka, plain Vodka. Usually you mix it with something so she had a little left and I thought I'd drink it but from the other end. Ooo a little tangy. She and Joe were drunk off their ass. They started dancing like to slow music but they were humming it and they started laughing for no good reason.

**7:29 pm**

Oh. My. God. Milei just puked on my shoes. But right now I didn't care. I kicked them off. Because now I was drunk, I think.

Wait what?

Uh-oh I ain't feeling so good.

**7:33**

I puked. Blaah. My mom, Milei, Joe, and I started singing oldies. We went outside and started singing it into a megaphone. We got a few complaints but we didn't care.

Grr. We had to get Milei a plane. Not tonight she was passed out on the couch.

Her and Joe. There on the couch. Milei draped over the back and Joe just half on half off.

They were drooling. Ha.


	5. TOKYO!

Chapter 4

**February 20**

**6:34 am **

I don't know why but me and Milei got tattoos. And they hurt like fuck!

She got a rose on her arm, and a tramp stamp.

I got thorny writing. I don't know what it says though…something French.

I'll ask Milei.

"Hey, Milei what does this say?" She squinted long and hard at it.

"Hell, if I know, I only know certain French things. That looks like Russian to me." She said and then limped to the kitchen.

We got tattoos. Jealous much? Yeah you are, don't deny it. I'm just cooler than you.

**6:35 am**

Look at me I'm talking to a journal. FML. It sucks cock. Ha, that's what she said.

You're laughing, of course you are.

Any one got man pills?

**7:42 am**

Put alcohol on the tattoos I got. (There's one on my back and my lower wrm. Hey I just wrote wrm lol nvm. It's arm)

Feels awesome, the coolness of the cleaning alcohol feels fucking awesome.

Kevin was on the phone getting the plane to Tokyo for us to the Olympics.

I'm going to Tokyo bitches!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!

**7:45am**

Sorry lost my cool, too much Jersey Shore. Anyway the planes gonna b in MY backyard in 3 hours. Suck it, I'm awesome no denying.

I said NO DENYING because I'm awesome.

**7:46am**

How did I get started writing in you? Honestly.

**10:45am**

PLANE'S HERE! We're all packed, es awethesome.

If you don't know what that says then you're a failure. AT EVERYTHING!

You were rejected by god, after he made your mother get pregnant with you he went, "Oh damn it! Why in fucking hell did I do that?"

I'm kidding you guys are probably awesome. Does god even swear? He only knows.

**10:52 am**

I can't believe Joe got high and sat on you. He brought Demi, fuck. Mother fucking shit balls on cock sucking sticks.

**10:53 am**

Stupid Lady Gaga song, it's stuck in my head.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, I wanna kiss you but if I do then I might miss you._

Gah! It's Love Game. WTF, is a love game? Don't answer that.

**10:55 am**

5 More minutes 'till I get PIE!!!! They just baked it and it will be cool enough to eat in 5 minutes!!!! I'm so excited!!!!

**10:56 am**

Wow that was gay. My teacher just emailed me homework. Who the fuck came up with that? This is what I emailed her back:

"I'm on fucking vacation, you fucking whore, in Tokyo jealous? Suck it see you in a month! Tell all the homo's in class I said hi. Includes: Danny, Derek, Andy, Alicia, and all other whores. Bye PS: I got two tattoo so did Milei. Peace."

Ha she's gonna flip a shit! On the computer, going on Facebook.

**11:18 am**

We're halfway there! Tokyo here comes a new American! Milei was trying this leotard (that looks awesome) on because of the gymnastics part. She came out.

**11:19 am**

I think I just got a boner.

She looked that good. Shit.

First girl that's probably that's probably gonna get in my pants for a while. (Hey it could happen, Demi and Joe did.)

**11:33 am**

Hey, I got a reply back from my teacher!!

"Why the fuck would you do that Nick!! I'm flipping a shit over here in America!! But do the HOMEWORK! And I told the 'whores' you said hi. Happy? When you get back I'm gonna flip on you!!"

Me: "F-u bitch. I do what I want! I am so not doing the homework, and my mom and dad don't give a flying fuck!! Bye and thanks."

Wow female teachers act like your mothers sometimes. Well unreal mother this time. We land in 30 minutes.

Good Kevin was getting air sick constantly. And it was in paper bags with no garbage on the plane. The official Olympics are in 3 days. I know but they told them she was coming.

**12:03 pm**

We landed and were at one of the stadiums and she signed her name and was in.

**1:04 pm**

She saw her parents and was dodging them until they caught her. Her whole family spoke French. Her little brother was standing there with his jaw down on the floor.

Shit, I think I just heard her swear at her own mother. Like the f-bomb and stuff like that.

Yep she did. Then it got to English.

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" Her mother asked.

"My boyfriend and his family took me here." She winked at me, and texted me to pretend I was her boyfriend.

"Ok who's your boyfriend? Who would want to date you?" Her brother asked.

"Nick! Over here! Please...NOW!" She yelled at me and I ran over. "This is my boyfriend Nick Lucas." Then her sister started flipping out.

"I doubt it, if that's your boy friend then kiss him, French kiss." Her brother said. I was prepared and she rushed over to get it done with. She kissed me and then tongue.

"Well, that was awesome." I said. Then her brothers jaw dropped he had to physically close it.

"Hey, Derek I mean Dick. Why don't you go fuck yourself ok go have fun, you little lying fucker." She said bending down to her brother's height her shirt came up enough to show her tramp stamp and her arm was out in the open.

"Milei Marie-Amanda-Demitri Hanson! What the hell is on your arm and your back?!!!"

"I got tattoos you like my tramp stamp?"

"You're 17!! What else have you been doing?"

"Fine I got high and drunk but I am still perfectly clean to compete. Now move I need to practice." She said and pushed past her mother to the trampolines.

"And you saw her do this?" She said pointing to me.

"Actually I was drunk at the time as well. So um I'm gonna go." I said and walked out of the stadium. There Joe was doing drugs.

"You fucking panda rapping flying fucking druggie."

"What did you just call me?! Huh, PUNK ass bitch?!" He said that and I ran to the hotel.


End file.
